Puzzle
by Valttikortteja
Summary: [Retrace 0 : Prologue] AU. Ketika sebuah undangan kecil menjadi awal dari semuanya. "Kami mengharapkan kehadiran Anda. Kuroko Tetsuya. Proudly Present by Valttikortteja.


_"Ketika sang malam tidak lagi mampu untuk terlelap,_

_Dan ketika sang fajar tidak lagi mampu untuk terjaga,_

_Bayangan itu akan terus ada, m__enunggu dan menanti._

_Melengkapkan kembali kepingan teka-teki,_

_Lalu menyusunnya menjadi satu urutan pasti,_

_Dan kemudian menjadikannya, _

_Kesatuan sebuah kisah penuh tragedi."_

**.**

**.**

**Fanfiction**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**.**

**"Puzzle" **

**.**

**Proudly Present By : **

Valttikortteja

**.**

**. **

**.**

**[Retrace 0 : Prologue]**

~ooOOoo~

**.**

Pria itu menatap kosong ke arah satu sudut dinding yang berada tepat di hadapannya, seakan tengah memikirkan suatu rencana yang hebat. Detik berganti menit, hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum dan menundukkan wajahnya. Bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan mengelilingi ruangan yang sedari tadi dipijaknya.

Ruangan dimana meja-meja tersusun rapi dan dinding berwarna putih menegaskan simbol yang kuat. Terdapat botol-botol kaca yang juga tertata agak berserakan di atas meja putih tersebut, seperti baru saja selesai melakukan sebuah percobaan. Namun tidak ada debu yang terlihat, sangat bersih.

Di suatu sudut dinding di ruangannya saat ini, terdapat beberapa tempelan kertas. Tak terlihat begitu kontras dengan ruangan yang rapi, kertas-kertas itu sedikit acak-acakan. Terdapat ukiran indah di sudut-sudut ruangan putihnya, menambah nilai estetika serta keindahan pada ruangan tersebut. Sunyi, hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki pria yang seakan memiliki kuasa penuh atas segalanya di sana.

Seakan tak peduli dengan suasana tersebut, pria itu berjalan mengelilingi ruangan dan terkadang berhenti sesaat untuk melihat ke arah kertas-kertas yang ia tempelkan sebelum lanjut berjalan ke arah meja putih tempatnya berkerja. Kemudian membuka beberapa buku tebal, ia telah memutuskan sesuatu dan tersenyum licik.

Ia menuliskan beberapa patah kata yang akhirnya tersusun menjadi beberapa frasa di suatu kertas dan menempelkannya di depan dinding meja kerjanya. Membuka kembali buku yang berbeda, dan membalik-balik halamannya seakan tengah mencari sesuatu di dalam buku itu. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju salah satu meja di sudut ruangan.

Ia melipat lengan panjang kemeja yang ia pakai dan dengan serius mulai melakukan pekerjaannya. Kembali membalik-balik beberapa halaman, dan berhenti pada salah satu halaman yang dengan fokus ia amati. Mencoretkan beberapa tulisan pada lembaran kertasnya dan kembali mengamati tulisan pada halaman tersebut. Setengah jam berlalu, ia masih fokus dengan apa yang ia kerjakan, seakan tak peduli apapun yang terjadi kecuali apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Mulai tampak kerutan pada dahi pria itu, mulai merasakan lelah pada matanya karena tak berpindah fokus dari buku di hadapannya. Namun tak peduli dengan itu semua, sang pria malah makin fokus pada bacaannya yang seharusnya dapat membuat orang lain merasa bosan.

Tak terasa, beberapa jam berlalu hingga akhirnya sang pria mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Ia mulai memegang gelas reaksi kimia dan meletakannya di atas meja putih itu. Menuju salah satu rak berisi bahan-bahan kimia yang cukup berbahaya, diambilnya beberapa bahan dari rak dan kembali menuju meja putih tempat ia meletakan gelas-gelas reaksi kimia tadi.

Ia mulai bekerja dengan berbagai macam bahan kimia. Menuang, menetes, lalu mencampurkannya, seakan kegiatan itu telah membuatnya kembali ditelan ke dalam dunianya. Mereaksikan beberapa bahan kimia menjadi satu, dan beralih ke bahan kimia yang lain. Seakan itu hanya mainan anak kecil, tampak sangat bersemangat dengan apa yang dikerjakannya.

Ia kemudian mencuci gelas kimia yang telah dipakai dan kembali melanjutkan penelitiannya lagi. Seperti hanya hal biasa. Tak lagi merasa kelelahan, beberapa detik terkadang ia tertawa, terkadang bergumam sendiri, dan terkadang mengucap kata sempurna atas reaksi kimia yang dibuatnya.

Setelah yakin akan penelitiannya telah berhasil, ia kembali membuka buku yang sebelumnya telah ia baca. Meyakinkan beberapa hal, sang pria akhirnya beranjak dari meja putih tersebut dan membereskan peralatan yang sebelumnya telah ia gunakan. Menghembuskan nafasnya, senyum puas kembali terpoles di wajahnya.

Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan, mengambil jaketnya dan menggunakannya lalu pergi menuju pintu keluar. Namun berhenti sesaat ketika ia teringat untuk mengambil buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Setelah itu, langkahnya kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Ketika ia hendak memegang gagang pintu, ia kembali terhenti dan melihat sekeliling ruangan. Senyum liciknya pun tampak kembali, berikut juga dengan tawa liciknya. Pintu itu berderit tertutup, dan seakan meninggalkan beribu keganjilan serta keanehan atas perilakunya.

Meninggalkan semuanya dengan rasa bingung—

—dan hanya ia yang mengetahui segalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, ya, _Okaasan _tak perlu khawatir, aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen sekarang," jelasnya sambil menghela napas. Sesekali menganggukan kepala mengerti ketika suara di ujung sana kembali mengoceh—lebih tepatnya menceramahi—kehidupannya mulai saat ini.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, sambungan telepon terputus. Kuroko menutup _flip_ ponselnya cukup keras sambil menghela napas cepat, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. _Well,_ terkadang sifat posesif ibunya memang tak bisa dibantah. Lagipula, ayolah, ia sudah bisa dikatakan dewasa sekarang. Mengambil jenjang universitas yang lumayan jauh dari rumah sehingga harus menyewa apartemen dan mulai hidup mandiri. Seharusnya sang ibu tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini. Namun, Kuroko masih bisa memakluminya. Karena ini pertama kalinya ia harus hidup terpisah dari orang tua.

Kuroko merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya.

Malam mulai dingin. Dan jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

Oh, baiklah. Salahkanlah pria berambut merah bernama Kagami Taiga itu yang membuat Kuroko jadi pulang malam hingga larut seperti ini. Bahkan nyaris tengah malam. Walaupun begitu, Kuroko tak bisa menyalahkannya karena ia juga tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan teman lama di SMA-nya dulu. Apalagi satu kampus, meski jurusan yang diambil berbeda.

Langkahnya semakin dipercepat begitu dingin semakin datang.

Hari sudah malam, tak aneh jika jalanan yang ditelusurinya saat ini begitu sepi. Sangat sepi, malah. Hanya lampu neon di beberapa sudut yang tetap menyala, menerangi gelap di sekitarnya. Bintang dan bulan pun tak tampak. Taman yang sering ramai ketika pagi dan siang yang saat ini tengah dilewatinya tidak jauh berbeda. Juga lapangan basket tidak jauh dari sana. Terlihat lampu taman yang berkedip-kedip tak tentu, bangku panjang yang kosong, juga bola basket yang tergeletak sendirian.

Kuroko mendesah pelan. Jalan menuju apartemennya memang selalu terlihat sepi, jangankan malam seperti ini, ketika matahari mulai kembali ke ufuk barat pun pasti sudah sepi. Dan memang, gedung apartemen yang disewanya jauh dari perkotaan. Bahkan bisa dibilang terpencil. Tidak jarang hati kecilnya selalu bertanya apakah lebih baik ia pindah saja?

Kuroko menggeleng. _Tidak_, batinnya menolak. Setidaknya tempat yang sunyi bagus untuk orang sepertinya. Ya, nikmati saja hidupnya sekarang ini. Lagipula tempat yang berisik itu—

_Tap … tap … tap … _

—Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya.

Tunggu! Ia yakin langkah kakinya tidak seperti itu. Tidak berat bahkan terdengar besar seperti itu. Perlahan ia menoleh, menduga mungkinkah penduduk di sekitar sini juga sedang berjalan pulang.

Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Kepala biru itu menggeleng cepat, pasti hanya halusinasinya saja. Ia kembali berjalan dan kini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Sudut matanya melirik jam sekilas, pukul sebelas lebih dua puluh menit. Baiklah, apartemennya memang jauh.

_Tap … tap … tap …_

Tidak, tidak. Kuroko yakin ia mendengar langkah lain selain langkah kakinya sendiri. Dan begitu ia menoleh sekali lagi, tetap tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Laki-laki berambut biru muda itu berjalan lebih cepat lagi, nyaris berlari. Bukannya ia takut mengenai makhluk lain atau semacamnya, hanya saja—

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap!_

Oh, sial! Kuroko yakin bahwa di belakangnya saat ini seorang penguntit atau sejenis dengan perampok. Karena semakin langkah kakinya bergerak cepat, semakin cepat pula langkah kaki orang di belakangnya. Berdoa saja kecepatannya larinya lebih besar dari _seseorang_ yang mungkin saat ini tengah mengejarnya.

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya, mengabaikan napasnya yang mulai terengah. Itu dia! Begitu sampai pada pertigaan, ia akan mengambil jalan belokan sebelah kanan. Setelah itu, tinggal menelusuri sedikit jalan yang lurus, gedung apartemennya sudah terlihat.

Ia terus memohon, agar kakinya tidak lelah dengan cepat.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap!_

Sepasang irisnya terpejam erat sejenak. Langkahnya mulai dipertigaan, mengambil belokan kanan, berlari lebih cepat, dan itu dia! Gedung apartemennya. Gedung tua yang selama ini menjadi rumah keduanya. Kuroko mendorong pintu kaca gedung lalu berlari di sepanjang lobi. Karena sudah malam, takkan ada orang yang menjaga di tempat resepsionis. Satpam pun tidak ia lihat.

Ditekannya tombol lift dengan terburu-buru, sama sekali tak berani menoleh kembali ke belakang. Sampai lift tertutup kembali.

Kuroko menghela napas lega, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang berhembus tak tentu. Satu tangannya mengacak tas dengan cepat, buru-buru mencari kunci.

Sebab ia tak akan tahu apa yang ada dibalik pintu lift, bukan?

_Ting! _

Pintu lift terbuka.

Oh, syukurlah. Ketakutannya sama sekali tak berarti. Sang rambut biru kembali berlari, kali ini menelusuri karena letak kamar apartemennya berada di paling ujung. Begitu kakinya berhenti tepat di depannya, dengan cepat Kuroko memasukan kunci setelah itu memutar kenopnya.

_Akhirnya_, Kuroko bernapas lega. Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali , tubuhnya merosot dengan lancar, menyandarkan punggungnya di daun pintu. Baiklah, ia tak akan berpikir dua kali lagi. Setelah ini, ia akan mencari apartemen baru yang lebih dekat dengan perkotaan. Bahkan kalau bisa tidak jauh dari kampusnya. Ya, ia akan pindah.

_Tok tok tok!_

Kuroko mematung.

Kali ini apa lagi?!

Sial! Jangan katakan orang tadi berhasil mengejarnya. _Tidak mungkin_, Kuroko menggeleng frustasi. Tidak mungkin orang itu berhasil mengejarnya.

_Tok tok tok!_

"Maaf,"

Kuroko menahan napas. Suara seseorang? Siapa?

"Ada undangan untuk Tuan Kuroko Tetsuya. Kalau tidak ada orangnya, akan kuletakan di depan pintu. Selamat malam."

Oh, yang benar saja! Jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar. Kuroko yakin, yang tadi hanyalah satpam atau mungkin seseorang yang mengantarkan undangan, atau apalah itu. Ia bangkit berdiri, menatap sejenak lensa kecil yang tertempel di daun pintu. Memastikan apakah masih ada orang di luar.

Kosong.

Koridor di depan apartemennya kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Pintu kembali berderit terbuka, kepala biru muda itu menoleh ke samping kanan dan kirinya, setelah itu jatuh tertuju pada benda di bawahnya, benda yang ditinggalkan petugas tadi. Diambilnya cepat benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang itu, kemudian menutup pintu apartemen kembali dengan cepat.

_Invitation_.

Kata itu yang tertulis di depannya. Tercetak dengan huruf kapital dan berwarna emas. Jenis tulisannya pun terlihat rumit, terdapat nilai seni di setiap hurufnya. Dasar kertas tebalnya berwarna hitam, dihiasi gambar ukiran di setiap sudutnya. Masih sama, berwarna emas.

Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Sebuah undangan?

Aneh. Tidak biasanya ia mendapat undangan seperti ini. Apalagi kertas yang dipakainya mahal, ia tahu itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang tengah, Kuroko membuka benda tipis dengan kertas tebal itu hati-hati. Takut merusaknya, karena bagaimana pun juga, surat undangan itu pasti sudah dibuat dengan susah payah.

Undangan terbuka. Kerutan di kening Kuroko semakin terlihat. Dan matanya bergerak jeli, ada tulisan di sana. Tercetak dengan warna yang sama. Emas.

**.**

_Kami mengharapkan kehadiran Anda._

_—Kuroko Tetsuya— _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**A/N : **

**All : **Haloo~~ Readertacchi XD

**Diamond : **_Well_, ini merupakan fanfic pertama kita di fandom KnB~

**Spade : **Yup! Biasanya kita suka gentayangan~ dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat akun _collab_.

**Club : **Oh, _Spade_, liat fanficmu yang masih berdebu, dan ... hei! Ke mana _Heart_?

**Heart : **Iya, da aku mah apa atuh, cuma hati yang tersimpan sampai berdebu. Padahal aku kan paling tua di sini /plek/

**Diamond : -_-**

**Club : **==w==

**Spade : **( _ _")

**Heart : **Apa? Gak usah pake emot kayak gitu juga! QvQ

**Diamond : **Ah, sudahlah. Oke, terima kasih buat Minna yang sudah menyempatkan baca ya~

**Club : **Dan akhir kata ...

**All : **Review please! XD


End file.
